fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Four-Fanged Offense/Script
Chapter E23/H24: Four-Fanged Offense Chapter Narration (Eliwood's Story) Heeding the archsage Athos's advice, Eliwood sets out for Bern. Bern: the greatest military force on the continent. The Lycian League has always enjoyed close relations with the kingdom of Bern. Recently, however, King Desmond has begun to flaunt his military strength. Lycian nobles can no longer move freely within Bern's borders. Eliwood and his group enter the country in the guise of simple travelers. (Hector's Story) Heeding the archsage Athos’s advice, Hector sets out for Bern. Bern: the greatest military force on the continent. The Lycian League has always enjoyed close relations with the kingdom of Bern. Recently, however, King Desmond has begun to flaunt his military strength. Lycian nobles can no longer move freely within Bern’s borders. Hector and his group enter the country in the guise of simple travelers. Linus's Map Opening Scene (Scene opens outside of the a village's gates) * Eliwood: We're in Bern now. I wonder what's happened? The village seems so busy. * Lyn: I spoke to some villagers on the way here. They said Prince Zephiel's coming-of-age ceremony is in ten days. There's no helping all the excitement. * Hector: They've no idea what's happening. Carefree fools. * Eliwood: ......Tell me, Hawkeye, do you know the location of the Shrine of Seals? * Hawkeye: I've heard it's north of Bern. But the location of the shrine itself is secret. I doubt if anyone outside the royal family knows how to reach it. * Lyn: So, if we want to reach the shrine, we'll have to contact the royal family, is that it? * Hector: Without revealing our identities or our motives? There's got to be another way to find where it is. * Pent: ...I can provide you with its general location. * Eliwood: Lord Pent? * Pent: I'm privy to the highest secrets of military information in Etruria. When we learned of the shrine's existence, we investigated. However, none of our operatives returned. Bern's defenses are formidable. * Hector: So, even if we reach the shrine, we're as like as not to be captured? * Pent: Most likely. And if your identities are discovered, Bern will see it as an excuse to invade Lycia. * Eliwood: That, above all else, must be avoided. * Pent: That's where I come in. * Eliwood: What do you mean? * Pent: Duty demands that I attend the post-ceremony festivities. However, I will greet the queen privately before the ceremony. * Eliwood: Privately? You can do that? * Louise: Queen Hellene was born in Etruria. She and I are related, albeit a distant relation. * Pent: When we meet, I will discreetly ask about the Shrine of Seals. Most like, she'll not say much, but anything will help, will it not? Rest assured, even if I fail, I will not reveal your presence. * Eliwood: Lord Pent! That's-- * Pent: If we do not return by tomorrow, return to Lycia and come up with a new plan. Understood? * Eliwood: ...If you fail, what will become of you? * Pent: Everything will work out. It wouldn't be a bad life. Abandoning my position... Living on the run with Louise... * Louise: If I'm with you, my Lord Pent, I care not where we go. * Hector: I pray for your success. * Pent: Please do! Let us proceed, Louise. * Lyn: Come back safely! We'll be waiting for you!! (Pent and Louise leave, but Hawkeye follows) * Hawkeye: ...Pent, hold on. * Pent: What is it, Hawkeye? * Hawkeye: I was holding this for the master. * Pent: It's a... Heaven seal! * Hawkeye: Mm...There are only three in existence. * Pent: What is Archsage Athos's plan? * Hawkeye: I'm to give it to them when the time is right. * Pent: ...I see. * Hawkeye: I... I might not know the right time when it comes. I want you to take care of it. * Pent: Thank you, but what if we do not return? * Hawkeye: You will. You and Louise... .......without fail. * Pent: ...I understand. * Louise: Lord Hawkeye, we... we will most certainly return. (Scene transition to Linus and Lloyd meeting Nino in the village) * Linus: Well, if it isn't Nino. * Nino: Yeah! Lloyd! Linus! What is it? Are you working? * Lloyd: I suppose we are. * Linus: How about you? Where are you off to in such a hurry? * Nino: I have a job to do, too! I'm carrying messages for Mother, so I have to do my best! See you! Let's do something when your job is finished. (Nino leaves) * Lloyd: She's a good lass. * Linus: Yes. Hard to believe she's that woman's child. (Scene transitions back to the lords) * Eliwood: This waiting is hard. There must be something we can do. * Hector: I know what you mean, but we have to lay low... * Legault: Why don't we try and gather some information on the Black Fang? * Lyn: Hm? Information? * Legault: Yes. Black Fang's headquarters are here in Bern. The location was never disclosed to me, though. The Black Fang is so much different than it once was. Any information we could gain would be beneficial. * Eliwood: That's a good idea. Thanks, Legault. * Legault: Think nothing of it. * Eliwood: What do you think, Tactician? ...You're right. Any information we find would be a starting place. Then it's settled. Let's get started. (Eliwood addresses the group) * Let's split up and go. Try to blend in. * Hector: We'd better be careful. * Lyn: Especially you, Hector. * Hector: What!? (Lyn and Hector leave, leaving Eliwood and Ninian) * Eliwood: Those two... I can't tell if they're friends or not. * Ninian: Tee hee... * Eliwood: Is something funny, Ninian? * Ninian: It's just... Listen to you grumble, Lord Eliwood! You sound like you're their chaperon! * Eliwood: Really? Is that what it sounds like to you? * Ninian: Uh-huh. * Eliwood: That's great... * Ninian: Ha ha ha. * Eliwood: ...I like it when you laugh. * Ninian: Excuse me? * Eliwood: Oh, nothing. Come on! Let's go! (Scene transition to Linus and Lloyd across town) * Lloyd: ...Can it really be them? I thought they were in Nabata! * Linus: What does it matter where they've been? We found them, so let's take care of them. * Lloyd: I guess you're right... Yet the timing's not right. Attacking them while they're in town is against our creed. ...Shall we tell Father and await his orders? * Lloyd: Linus, I'll go and tell Father. You stay here and watch them. * Linus: Why don't you and I finish them now? * Lloyd: We can't! You have to be patient. All you need to do is watch where they go. Understand? * Linus: Uh-huh. (Lloyd leaves) * Linus: ......Even so, I can't ignore game when it's nibbling on my line. Hey! Igor! * Igor: What is it, Linus? * Linus: We're going hunting! We'll taunt them and pull them to the center of the town. * Igor: Hold on a minute. You're not really going to ignore Lloyd's orders, are you? * Linus: ...He doesn't want the villagers harmed. That's what he said, right? So we make sure they're not. * Igor: I understand, but... * Linus: Come on, Igor! We want to show my brother we can do this, right? I'm counting on you! * Igor: ...Grrr! You just never, ever listen to anyone! (Igor leaves Linus and runs up to the lords) * Igor: You are Eliwood? * Eliwood: Who--Ah, you're Black Fang? * Igor: That's right. You have the honor of dying at the hands of the Four Fangs. Our commander is Linus, the Mad Dog. * Hector: Eliwood! Is that the enemy? * Eliwood: Yes. Let's meet his challenge! * Igor: ...Come. You'll get your throats ripped out... Before Battle (Eliwood's Story) * Heath: Bern... ...Hm? Oh, Mark. I have few fond memories of my homeland. I'm a deserter. Yet...I can't say I'm not a little glad to be here. I hope that, someday soon, I can clear my name and return home. (Hector's Story) * Legault: ...... Who? Oh, it's you, is it, Mark? You caught me unawares and looking stupid. It's just that I AM a former Black Fang member. And I was a bit wrapped up in some silly emotions. Nothing for you to worry about. Direct me as you will. During Battle (After turn 1, scene shows Nino in a nearby house) * Nino: Let's see... I'm sure this is the place, but... I guess he's not here yet. ... ... Hmm! Beautiful weather. It's perfect for taking on evildoers! Yet here I am again, running errands... I wish I were more worthy, so that I could help out in battle. (Jaffar appears) * Nino: Waah! Don't... Don't scare me like that, Jaffar. What's wrong? You're never late for anything. * Jaffar: ...My last job took longer than expected. * Nino: What? There are things that can slow you down? I would never have expected that. * Jaffar: ...If you've my next mission...let me hear it. * Nino: Oh, right. Mother gave this to me... Huh? Oh! Wha-What happened? You're covered in blood! * Jaffar: ...It's a scratch. Pay it no heed... (Nino runs over) * Nino: Scratches don't bleed like that! Let me see. * Jaffar: Forget it. Next target...hurry... ....... * Nino: Jaffar! Come on, wake... Wake up! What should I do? (Visiting house on bottom far left) * Nino: Er... Is there something I can help you with? I have an injured man here. Please keep your voice down! No, I don't know anything about the Black Fang! Leave, please! You'll upset my patient! (Visiting house on bottom-left of the three houses in the top left corner) * Woman: Tell me, traveler, have you heard of the Four Fangs? The folk of Bern know all about them. They're the four strongest members of the righteous Black Fang. The one they call the Mad Dog is a great man. When I was being attacked by bandits, he rescued me. It was night, so I really couldn't see his face, but... I've heard some troubling rumors about the Black Fang lately, though. I wonder what's going on. (Visiting house on bottom-right of the three houses in the top left corner) * Old Woman: 'Long ago...the lord who ruled this area was an awful man. Every night he would hold an extravagant feast below the castle. Meanwhile, we villagers slowly starved to death. One day, though, it ended. The lord was dead. The Black Fang had given him a death sentence. To us, the Black Fang were heroes. It matters not what others said. That's what makes it so hard... Why did they have to change? Helping you...means that I'm betraying the Black Fang. And yet...I want you to have this. (Gives you an Orion's Bolt in Normal mode) (Visiting top house of the three houses in the top left corner) * '???: ...Stop right there. * Unit: Who? * ???: No need for alarm. For reasons of my own, I wear the garb of the Black Fang, but I'm a loyal citizen of Lycia, and I am not your enemy. * Unit: ...... * ???: A woman now leads the Black Fang around by the nose. When at last you confront her, use this staff. This woman is the ringleader you seek. Her name is Sonia. Do not forget. Sonia. (Visiting house in bottom-right corner of map) * Old Man: Long ago, I used to work in Bern's royal palace. I was Prince Zephiel's teacher of history. The prince is a wise lad. He's the royal family's first prodigy. Yet King Desmond ignores the boy's talents, and they wither. Here...I'd like you to take this. This is an Earth seal. This one item contains the powers of many: Knight crest, Guide ring, Hero crest, Elysian whip... I am unsure why I would entrust this treasure to a complete stranger. I cannot explain it, but I have a feeling. For some reason, I believe you will aid the prince... Strange... Go on! Humor an old man and take it. (Gives you an Earth seal) (Visiting house on the top-middle of the map) * Soldier:'' ''I will repeat it as often as necessary, Lord Murdock! If we let the king's tyranny continue, Bern will-- * Murdock: Hold your tongue. * Soldier: But-- * Murdock: Be still. (Soldier disappears) * Murdock: Is someone there? * Unit: Oh! (Unit leaves) Recruiting Geitz (Only Dart can recruit Geitz) * Dart: Wait a minute. I've seen you before. * Geitz: What? Do you think you can just come up and start-- * Dart: Ah, I know! You're that guy who worked for Belger...Geitz! * Geitz: Dart!? Is that you? What are you doing here? * Dart: I like to raise some trouble on land every now and then. How about you? What are you doing? Working for your father? * Geitz: Don't mention the old man!! As far as I'm concerned, I'm no part of that family anymore! * Dart: Well then, what are you doing here? * Geitz: Nothing... I was wandering about when this battle erupted. ...Say, Dart, do you think I could join up with you? * Dart: Huh? Of all the stupid... * Geitz: You're "raising trouble," right? So, let me in on the action. * Dart: It's fine with me. We're up against a pretty touch bunch, though. * Geitz: I've nothing else to do. I'll fight 'til I get bored! * Dart: Let's go then. * Geitz: Yeah! Linus Dialogue After Battle * Eliwood: ...Are you well? * Linus: ......I lost. My brother tried to warn me... You're...strong... Too strong. * Eliwood: ...... * Linus: But... I will not die quite so easily! (Linus disappears and reappears behind Eliwood) * Eliwood: What!? * Linus: You'll go with me!! * Hector: Eliwood! * Eliwood: ...Do as you must. * Linus: Huh!? ...What did you... * Eliwood: ...I noticed something during the battle. You did your best to keep the villagers clear of the fighting. * Linus: Of course. They've nothing to do with this. You are our target, not them. * Eliwood: You are not evil. The Black Fang fights with honor. So why is it that we are enemies? * Linus: It's your fault! You're evil... ......Bah! (Linus releases Eliwood) * Eliwood: Huh!? * Linus: None of this makes sense! Sonia told Father that you're a band of criminals. Father agreed and I obeyed, but... * Eliwood: Sonia? Isn't that...? * Linus: ...I'm going to withdraw for the moment. I'll be back when this is all straightened out. (Linus leaves) * Hector: That was close. * Eliwood: Forgive me. I wanted to speak with him at least once. * Lyn: Don't worry. It's fine. After all, we learned a little something about our opponent. * Eliwood: The Black Fang seems to have some honor after all. (Scene transition to outside the village) * Linus: ...I've got to talk with my brother... ...I'm not sure it's wise to trust that woman... !! (Limstella steals Linus's quintessence) * Linus: ...Uhh...how... * Limstella: ...... * Linus: You...I never felt you... .......nothing...... * Limstella: ...Mad Dog Linus. Such wonderful quintessence. * Linus: ......Curse...s... ...I've...blu...blundered... Brother...I'm sorry... ... ... (Scene transition to the house with Nino in it) * Jaffar: ...... * Nino: Are you awake? Thank goodness... * Jaffar: You... I know you... * Nino: Uh-huh. We've met many times. I don't think I told you my name, though. I'm Nino! Sonia's daughter. * Jaffar: What are you doing? * Nino: Huh? * Jaffar: Have you forgotten the law of the Fang? "Sacrifice the wounded to salvage the strong." * Nino: That's not... * Jaffar: I was unconscious and alone outside of our safe halls. You should have obeyed the law... Killed me, and then fled. Yet you didn't. Why? * Nino: Bu-But... Letting a comrade die? I...couldn't do that. * Jaffar: Don't be a fool! * Nino: Sniff... * Jaffar: ...Tsk... (Nino runs over) * Nino: Don't move! Here! Lean on me! * Jaffar: ...Don't...touch... * Nino: Please, don't move. So much blood... You're bleeding again. What do I do? It won't stop. * Jaffar: ...... * Nino: PLease...don't die. You mustn't die. (Scene transition to outside the village) * Lloyd: ...... Linus... You fool, after all I told you... ...... ...Wait for me. I'll be joining you soon enough. And I'll bring you their corpses as a gift. (Scene transition to the House of Bern) * Soldier: Your Royal Highness, His Majesty the king has arrived. * Desmond: Where's Zephiel? * Hellene: Your Majesty... 'Tis a pleasure to see you. What a glorious day that sees you grace us with your presence. * Desmond: ...Enough. Call the boy! * Hellene: Your son is practicing his falconry. * Desmond: You knew I was coming, and yet you sent him away. Hmph... As crafty as ever, woman. Very well, you will have to do. It's ten days until the boy's coming-of-age ceremony. I would speak of it. * Hellene: At last... Once the ceremony ends, our son, so long lingering in the shadows, will be received by all as the legitimate heir to your throne. Do you know how he has longed for this day? * Desmond: Cease your complaints. You and Zephiel, queen and heir of Bern, have never wanted for anything. * Hellene: We are here in this manse, while you live in the palace with... that woman. You must be so disappointed that she bore you not a prince but a princess. * Desmond: Hellene! You go too far!! * Hellene: My child, who through me carries the noble blood of Etruria in his veins, will in ten days be named as the right-born heir to the throne. Ha ha ha! No matter how you may dote on her, your illegitimate daughter, Guinivere, is destined to be nothing more than a baseborn shadow... It is my son who shall reign in Bern! My son, Zephiel! Ha ha ha ha ha! How it gives me such pleasure to say those words! * Desmond: Have you said your mind? Well, I have something for you to hear as well. * Hellene: What could it be? * Desmond: Last night, from the palace, the Fire Emblem was stolen away by some villain. * Hellene: It can't be! ...Ha ha ha. You are so wicked, Your Majesty. Pray tell, who would believe such a tale? The Fire Emblem is Bern's greatest national treasure. No gem in existence is its equal. Stealing such a heavily guarded object is impossible, is it not? * Desmond: Unfortunately, I speak true. * Hellene: No... * Desmond: You know of the importance of the Fire Emblem. It's the symbol of the heir, the heart of the ceremony. Without the Emblem, the ceremony must be canceled. * Hellene: No!! Thi-This was your doing, wasn't it? How can you despise Zephiel so? He is of your blood. He is your beloved son, is he not? * Desmond: I have heard that Zephiel is... a gifted student, a stunning fighter, excelling in all he tries. And I've also heard that he is much loved by the people. * Hellene: Yes! It is true. All of it! He is a worthy son. * Desmond: I...excelled at neither books nor blades. * Hellene: What do you-- * Desmond: I cannot say that I command the love of my subjects... Zephiel and I are opposites in every way. It is hard to believe that he is my son. * Hellene: Zephiel is Your Majesty's child! Your Grace, you know this is truth! * Desmond: Mine or not, without the ceremony... He will not be named heir. Mark my words, and prepare yourself, woman. (King Desmond leaves) * Hellene: Your Majesty! King Desmond!! Please... Please wait! He is your heir! Your son! Please... What am I to do? Zephiel... * Servant: I beg your pardon, Your Hgihness. You have a visitor... * Hellene: I will see no one. Send him home. * Servant: Your Highness, I... * ???: It's all right. You may go. I will take care of this. * Servant: Yes, my lady. * Hellene: Who? * Louise: Lady Hellene, it's been far too long. It is I, Louise. * Hellene: Louise!? Is it truly you? Ah... Louise... * Louise: What is it? Your eyes are so red. It's a shame to see such beauty marred by tears. * Hellene: There is something... I... * Louise: If it please you, I would hear your troubles. My husband is here with me. Perhaps he will be able to lend you his aid. * Hellene: Lord Pent is also here? I see... ...... ...To be honest... (Scene transition to later that night) * Eliwood: Lord Pent! Lady Louise!! * Pent: Sorry to have kept you waiting. * Eliwood: ...How did everything go? * Pent: ...I can't say it was a complete failure, yet... * Lyn: What do you mean? * Louise: We've a task to perform. * Hector: What do you mean? * Pent: Queen Hellene is looking for something. If we find it for her... * Eliwood: She will listen to our request, is that it? * Pent: We have until the morning of the tenth day from today. ...What will you do? The decision is yours. * Eliwood: ...We'll do it. It is most certainly a test we were destined to take. Lloyd's Map Before Battle Recruiting Wallace Lloyd Dialogue After Battle Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts